


A Little Too Tight

by mangomaddness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness
Summary: Tendou always thought it was a bit odd that he rarely ever heard you talk about your parents or hang out at your house. He thought it was because you were shy, maybe even a bit embarrassed about him. Up until you had to go home and get something did Tendou realize it was all intentional- and that something was wrong.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	A Little Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of sexual harassment. Just working through my trauma. If you ever have something like this happen to you please be careful and be safe. Tell someone. These actions are not ok nor am I trying to romanticize sexual harassment; sometimes all you need is support from someone who genuinely cares about you. This is purely based on how I felt going through something like this but luckily enough I have had my wonderful partner at my side for many years. This issue is not to be romanticized about; sexual harassment is not ok. I just think Tendou would be really supportive and mature about this incident. But please, be safe and take care.

Tendou was called many things: a freak, weird, scary, dangerous, and so on. But these were all just from word of mouth. People often overlooked that Tendou was also incredibly charismatic (in his own special way), smart, athletic, and observant. He knew exactly how to press his opponents buttons when they were on the court, and knew what to say to his friends to get them to crack a grin. But when it came to you he was even more than that; he was the most kind and caring person you had ever known. Tendou Satori was your first, and hopefully your last, partner and although the two of you had never dated previously the two of you worked well together. 

You usually were a confident and loud girl, a smile to give everyone, words of encouragement to lift up even the most down of folk. As Tendou grew closer with you and his feelings towards you grew he noticed some things. You rarely ever hung out at your house- even though it wasn’t far from the dorms. He had met your mother only a handful of times, you didn’t mention your father, and oftentimes make out sessions would never proceed further. It wasn't that Tendou had a overly active sex drive; no, he was curious as any boy in his teens, but he soon found himself with seeds of doubts after you two had spend a year and three months together. He didn't even want sex right away. He just wanted to touch you a bit more, find out what makes you turn into jelly. To be honest with himself just holding  _ hands  _ with you was enough to send the redhead back to his dorm with an erection.

With your relationship being your first Tendou perhaps thought you were just shy about introducing him to your family. The ugly side of himself however whispered dark thoughts when he was alone.  _ She doesn't care about you that much Satori. She's ashamed to have someone who looks like you as her boyfriend. Her mother probably thinks you're a freak. Who wouldn't, just look at yourself?  _

Tendou pushed all these thoughts down with a smile. He was not going to force you into anything you were uncomfortable with. As much as he hated to admit it however, he needed to have his needs met as well. However sooner than expected did both of their problems become resolved when (Y/N) soon needed things from her home. 

“Tendou, do you.. mind coming with me to get some things from my house? It shouldn’t take too long but I’d appreciate the company.” You gazed up at the taller redhead, your own (e/c) eyes shimmering with warmth. Tendou could see that past the warmth in your eyes that made his heart aflutter there was also something that didn’t suit you- fear and nervousness. 

“Of course, (Y/N)-chan!” Tendou gave you a toothy grin and moved his hand to ruffle your (h/c) locks. “When did you want to go over?”

“Sometime today, in a little bit if that's ok?”

Soon the two of you were making your way down the block and Tendou took a moment to glance down you. Your eyes were locked onto the sidewalk, your bottom lip gently being bitten by your teeth. Tendou noticed you did that whenever you got nervous. Why were you nervous about grabbing something from your home?

“Hey cutie,” at the sound of your nickname you stopped walking and glanced up at Tendou only to find him outstretching his hand towards you. “Take my hand. Everything is gonna be ok.” 

Sighing deeply you grabbed his hand and intertwined your fingers. "I want to tell you something when we get back to the dorms. It's important, Satori." Tendo squeezed his hand around yours even tighter and kept his gaze ahead as well. "Of course. I love you." Tendou was silently beginning to panic. Were you finally going to break up with him? Is that why he needed to go with you to your house, so your mother can see him one last time?  _ What was it?  _

Now Tendou wished he could take back all those selfish thoughts from earlier as he came down the stairs of your house. He wished he could take back so much, but he saw what he saw. When you both first arrived at your home Tendo was surprised to not find your mother, but an older man in your home. He looked to be in his mid sixties- he had a grey beard that was stained yellow from all the cigarettes he had smoked. Salt and pepper hair greased back, beefy arms for an older man with a few tattoos here and there spread around his arms. The man's eyes were brown and for some reason Tendou did not like this man at all. He felt as though the man's eyes were  _ dirty  _ and  _ vile _ . 

Tendou soon learned that the man was your mother's ex, who the family was still on good terms with it seemed. You were extremely uncomfortable- your eyes kept glancing around the room, your head hung low and you barely looked at either him or the ex in the eye when you spoke. This was totally unlike you at all. Tendo  _ never _ should have gone upstairs to fetch the item you forgot. You had most of your items like a few clothes and textbooks but forgot a spare charger upstairs. After shooting Tendo a reassuring smile he went upstairs to your room to fetch it. 

Grabbing the charger and making his way down the stairs he purposefully was quiet. He could hear the two of you talking, yet couldn’t quite make out what it was exactly. As he reached near the foot of the stairs Tendou was met with an incredibly uncomfortable sight; from his position he was able to see everything in full view, seeing as how you had your back towards the staircase. You had just gone in for a hug when your mother’s ex subtly granced his hands to the sides of your breast as he leaned into the hug, one of his lower hands drifting to your butt, squeezing you so that your breasts would be pressed against him. With a rather loud  _ thump  _ Tendou made his presence known at the bottom of the stairs. Without even looking at the scum of a man Tendou grabbed your wrist and gently peeled you away from the older man, slamming the door as he left with you. 

You were so ashamed. So deeply and horribly ashamed. Not only did Tendou witness what went down, but he also looked so mad.. He was probably mad at you.  _ He must think you’re so weak, (Y/N). Who at this age let’s them be touched like that? ESPECIALLY after you confronted him about it? You’re so weak you can’t even stick up for yourself. You don’t deserve Satori; someone who is actually gonna make themselves into something one day. You’re only going to be holding him back from accomplishing so much. You-  _

“(Y/N)...” Tendou shook you by your shoulders ever so lightly, bringing you back to the present. You blinked owlishly at him, eye’s beginning to water. You didn’t even realize that you were back at the dorms already and here you were in his dorm. You were seated on his bed and as you glanced over at his nightstand you saw a water bottle seated out for you. “I want to talk about what happened.. is that ok?”

“Aren’t you mad at me?”

“I’m sorry? (Y/N), why would I be mad at you?” Tendou raised his hand, his long fingers brushing lone strands of your hair behind your ear. You closed your eyes and tried taking in a deep, shakily breath; you had never expected to confront Tendou about this issue so soon. One day you were going to tell him what you’ve been going through but you didn’t expect it to be  _ today _ .

“Well..” you began to stutter as you spoke. “You had to see me so weak like that.. I’m so much stronger than that and I am so, so sorry you had to see that.. Why wouldn't you be mad?”

“(Y/N), I love you. You weren’t being weak. You were so strong to ask for me to come with you. You do realize you could have just sent me by myself right? But you knew you were stronger than that. You knew you’d be ok if I was there. And honestly.” Tendou looked away sheepishly as his cheeks grew in color and heat. He was still kneeling in front of you and holding your hands. He squeezed his hands around your own. “..that shows you really trust me. And I trust you too. I trust  _ us _ , so can we talk about what happened back there?” 

So thus began your talk. It was extremely hard, you had never spoken to it about anyone besides your mother, so you were a bit of a mess. Oftentimes during the talk the two of you have to take a breather- you needed a moment to recover from the tears, and Tendou a moment to absorb everything he was hearing. “So.. just to make sure I’m understanding all of this. He started this when you were eleven?”

A nod.

“And he touched you? Never did he.. Insert things into you, right? It was just through clothes that he touched you?”

Another nod.

“Did you ever tell anyone?”

“.. I told my mother. But, but, but she said-” at this you inhaled deeply and looked at Tendou in the eyes once more. “She told me and I quote ‘It could have been worse’. She didn’t even say sorry. Sorry that I went through that, sorry I had to keep quiet for so long. She just.. Said that and then told me how she was molested as a young girl. I felt so discarded, like what I went through didn’t matter… It hurt so much. Especially from my own mom.” 

Tendou immediately stood up and pulled you in for a much needed hug. At that you began to full heartedly sob. It was a gut wrenching cry, a cry that made Tendou bury his face into your neck. Gently coaxing you to fall back Tendou had you wrapped up in his embrace, rubbing his hand alongst your back as your cries of anguish seeped out of your body. Tendou hated that you had to have experienced that. What in the world did you do to deserve that? For  _ years _ , nonetheless? Not even that- the fact that when you had enough courage to even confide in someone, much less your own parent, the subject was entirely brushed over? And you still had to see this man and act like it never happened?

Tendou knew he loved you. Perhaps he loved you too much for a mere third year in highschool, the yen sitting in his personal savings showing how far he thought a relationship between the two of you could go. But here he was wishing the both of you were older and far away from your home, where your memories from your youth lay distasteful and pungent in your childhood home. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to take away those horrible memories from you and replace them with sweet, domestic ones. Memories of you two standing in your shared kitchen cooking chocolates together, being lazy at home together, going on dates, getting married.

For now though all he could do is hold you, love you, wrap his arms around you and keep you grounded. To remind you that your troubles and woes mattered to him even if others found them insignificant or no big deal. To remind you with each passing moment that he loved you and would remain by your side if you so allowed him to. 

After a long period of silence from you, Tendou took a moment to peer down at you. Your eyes were closed from exhaustion, breathing a bit shallow, your chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Sitting up slowly so as to not disturb you too much Tendou stretched towards his nightstand fumbling to grab the water bottle he had left out for you. He heard you stir behind him and this caused him to let out a chuckle. Turning back towards you he saw you sleepily open your (e/c) eyes, which were focused on him. Giving you a gentle smile he said, “Hey cutie, sit up for me yeah?” 

You struggled to do so but in a moment you were sitting up and were handed a bottle of water. As you were unscrewing the cap off Tendou began to speak once more. 

“Look, no matter what happens I’ll be right here for you ok? I’ll become a great chocolatier and you! Well.. I’m not sure exactly what you wanna be, but I’ll support you anyways. We have time to figure all that out. Just right now, know that I love you (Y/N)~” Tendou crawled down again to lay with you and began to pepper kisses all over your face. Grinning and just accepting the kisses you sighed blissfully before kissing his cheek in return. “Thank you for loving me, all of me.” 

The two of you laid there slowly drifting to sleep. There would be much to still be talked about, lots of healing and overcoming your trauma, but everything starts one day at a time. One day you may feel comfortable again- perhaps not for a long time, but one day it will come again. And for every moment, every step forward, every two steps back, you would be able to glance back and smile seeing Tendou Satori there for you following you all the way. 


End file.
